A Brother's Sacrifice
by tayuyya
Summary: Sasuke gets sick and Itachi takes care of him. Sasuke refuses to rest even with a high fever wich causes him to pass out and his fever to become worse. Sasuke gets hallucinations in school. Will sasuke get better or will his hallucinations get worse? Full summary inside...
1. Summery

Sasuke 7 / Itachi 18

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were murdered when Sasuke was 5 and Itachi 10.

Sasuke gets sick and Itachi takes care of him.

Sasuke refuses to rest even with a high fever wich causes him to pass out and his fever to become worse. Sasuke gets hallucinations in school. In his feverish state he gets Nightmares about Itachi dieing.

Itachi is left to care for his sibling. Will Sasuke get better or with the hallucinations get worse?

Read to find out more cx

Ps: I suck at summaries :p

(REUPLOADED)


	2. Chapter 1 -Cause of the Nightmaes

Chapter 1- Cause Of The Nightmares

"Sasuke what are you doing out of bed?" Itachi tried to get the sick boy back to his room but as stubborn as he was he refused to get back in bed.

"Im fine big brother. I can take care of myself."

Sasuke took a couple steps and tripped over his own feet. Itachi caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Sasuke your running a fever you shouldn't be out of bed. What ever you want I'll get it, just get back in bed." He said trying to convince the boy. Sasuke shook his head refusing.

"I can take care of myself!" He told his older brother angrily. Sasuke tried to get free from the grip his brother had on him and started to walk away when he fell to the ground.

"That's it I'm carrying you to bed!"

Itachi was about to pick him up when he pushed himself away from the older boy struggling to stand on his own. Itachi was shocked but it was to be expected from him.

'Sasuke looks up to me as a role model. He thinks that I'll look at him differently if he's seen as "weak" but no matter what he's still my little brother.' Itachi smiled at how much Sasuke resembled himself when he was a kid.

"As I figured you're to stubborn."

The younger Uchiha looked away in embarrassment avoiding all eye contact with the older man. Itachi gently grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned to face him. Sasuke tried to keep himself from looking into his eyes by looking in the other direction.

"Sasuke please look at me." Itachi said calmly, he still held the boys chin in his hand.

Sasuke continued to stare at nothing just so he could avoid the older Uchiha's gaze. Itachi sighed as he let go of the boys chin and placed his forehead on Sasuke's. He closed his eyes as he let the warmth of the boys fever consume his forehead.

Sasuke was shocked. He's never been this close to his older brother before. Taking advantage of the moment he stared at his older brothers face. Itachi opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's. They were red.

Sasuke's face flushed a bright red when he looked into his brother's eyes. He never saw his eyes up close before, he couldn't help but stare.

Itachi couldn't help but smile and giggle a little at how innocent his brother looked.

He suddenly started to feel sleepy. His eyes faught to stay open. Itachi smiled and picked his brother up bridal style.

"N-no... put me down...Ita..chi.." Sasuke struggled to push himself away from his older brothers hold. Eventually the darkness consumed him and he fell limb in his brothers arms.

Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them they were normal.

"Sorry, Sasuke. " Was all he said before taking the boy to his room and tucking him under the covers.

Itachi moved the bangs from his forehead and placed a kiss on the sleeping boys forehead leaving him to his dreams.

-Sasukes Dream-

"Please don't die... You're all I have left..." Sasuke had blood on his hands and he was crying uncontrollably.

"Please... Please..." Sasuke hugged Itachi's bleeding form.

A hand reached up and cupped the boys cheek

"S- Sasuke.." Itachi coughed up blood but he was determined to tell the boy how he felt before he ran out of time. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. The more he coughed the more blood there was. The Uchiha had ben stabbed in the stomach trying to protect his brother from unwanted sound intruders.

"S- Sasuke. .. I want you... to know I-" Itachi coughed up more blood and soon his it was geting hard for him to breath.

"I- I always loved you. I want you...to know that I'll always be... watching over you.."

-End of Dream-

Sasuke woke up screaming. Itachi heard the screaming and got out of bed putting on a shirt as he ran to his brothers room.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi ran to Sasuke's room as fast as he could thinking that he was being attacked. When he reached his brothers room he looked around for the intruder but there was no one there. He noticed Sasuke griping his hair tight enough to rip it out. He slowly went over to the boy.

"Sasuke are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked as he gently tried to get the boy to let go of the death grip he had.

"Sasuke what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Itachi finally got him to let go. He hugged his little brother to comfort him from whatever scared him.

"Big brother?" He asked as he touched Itachi's face trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I thought you were dead..." Sasuke started crying and hugged him tight. Itachi was shocked. Why would he think he was dead?

"I had a dream that you got killed and you left me alone. Please dont leave me. Ever." Itachi poked his brothers forehead.

"Don't worry little brother. Im not going anywhere. " He tucked the boy back in bed petting his hair as he fell asleep, soon after falling asleep right next to him.

-Next Day-

Itachi woke up to an empty bed. He thought nothing of it figuring he went to his room after putting Sasuke to sleep. He closed his eye's about to be taken upon by sleep again. He felt like something was missing, almost like he had to do something but he couldn't remember what it was. He tried ignoring it but he still had that uneasy feeling like he forgot something important. He shot straight up in the bed looking rapidly around the room he was in.

"Sasuke?!"

He called jumping out of bed. He recalled what happened last night after he put Sasuke to bed he was so tired that he fell asleep in Sasuke's bed. He searched every room he could think of even the bathroom but he was no where to be found.

At this point he didn't know what to do. He thought over the places he checked calming himself down he said to himself.

"You won't be able to find him if you're panicking. Were did I not check yet?... My room!"

He ran to his room and to his surprise there was a lump in his bed hiding under the blanket. He approached the form under the covers and slowly pulled it down exposing a curled up Sasuke. He sighed in relief.

"Hmmn?... Itachi?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Itachi asked smiling.

"You were in my bed and I didn't want to wake you so I went to your bed."

Itachi ruffled the boy's hair.

"How do you feel? " He asked him

He felt the boy's forehead. It was warm but better than before.

"I feel a little better." He replied.

Itachi made Sasuke breakfast. After he ate, he was well enough to go to school.

"Sasuke!"

A familiar voice called out to him. When he turned a pink haired girl tackle hugged him and he both fell to the ground.

"Ow.. S-Sakura that hurt." The boy whined

Sakura got off he boy as new quick as she could and opologized offering her hand, Sasuke took it.

"Forehead! You big dummy you hurt Sasuke!"

Sasuke braced himself for another hug but instead he felt soft hands grab his arm. When he fell he scraped his elbow.

"Does it hurt?" The blonde girl asked while putting a bandaid on the area.

"Im fine thanks. "

The blonde girl hugged Sasuke from behind and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

* * *

Honest opinion rude or not :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sick Again

Sakura grabbed the girl by her ear and pulled her away from the boy.

"Ino you pig! He's mine!"

Ino rubbed her ear where Sakura had just pulled her from. Ino pushed Sakura away from her.

"Says who?! Big brow!"

Ino taunted the pink haired girl with names. That caused Sakura to tackle the girl and grab her hair. Sasuke stood their watching as the two girls faught over him.

"Sakura cut it out." A calm familiar voice came from behind Sasuke.

"Ino you to."

Sasuke looked up and saw his sensei. He didn't even sense him standing behind him. The two girls let go of each other.

"Yes Kakashi sensei."

"Yes Asuma sensei."

Kakashi walked over to his student and placed a hand on her shoulder. He bent over to her level.

"Apologize to each other." Kakashi made Sakura apologize but Ino stood quiet.

"Ino?" Asma gave his student the warning voice.

"But sesei-" Asuma interupted her mid sentence.

"No buts. "

Ino sighed and apologized also. Kakashi and Asuma seperated with their students and headed for training along with a late Naruto.

\- Time Skip-

Kakashi had Sasuke on the ground, His arm behind his back and a kunai to his throat. Kakashi let him go and helped him to his feet.

"That's enough training for today. "

Sasuke was angry that he lost to his teacher. When he got home he went to train in his back yard. He thought if he trained hard enough he could become strong like his brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called for the boy but there was no answer.

He noticed the back door was open and he went to check if Sasuke was there. What he saw was Sasuke lying on the floor breathing heavily. He emediately ran over to him and checked for injuries. Physically he was ok but his fever came back from being in the sun to long. Itachi tried to wake him up but he didn't open his eyes. He tried gently shaking him awake but nothing seemed to work. He placed a hand on the younger Uchiha's forehead. He pulled away quickly. His forehead felt like he just came out of a boiler.

"I have to get you out of the sun."He told his unconscious brother.

Itachi brung the young boy into the house and laid him on his bed. He studied the boy to see if he had any intentions of waking up. Sasuke was having trouble breathing. It sounded as if he was gasping for air.

It seemed that he wasn't waking up anytime soon so Itachi decided to get a cool cloth and place it on the boys forehead, then laid down next to his little brother and eventually fell asleep.

*Sasuke P.O.V*

I remember feeling like I was floating and feeling so hot I wanted to sit in a tub of ice. My body is hot but my forehead feels cool. It feels nice. I feel like sleeping all day. I feel something next to me.

'What is it?' I thought.

I tried to opening my eyes but they felt heavy. I managed to open them despite the feeling of bricks on my eye lids. The first thing I noticed was a blue ceiling.

'Where am I?' I looked around the room and took in my surroundings.

'Im in my room? But how?'

I remembered I was training and I felt tired. My muscles hurt from training but I had to keep going in order to win against Kakashi and be strong like big brother. Feeling something move next to me I look in the direction of the heat source and notice-

"I-Itachi?"

It must of been Itachi who carried me to my room. He even fell asleep next to me. I try to sit up but a pain in my head stops me and I lay back down. I turn over to face Itachi. After taking in this once in a life time experience I decided to gently shake awake my older brother after managing to sit up without my head hurting.

*Itachi P.O.V*

I felt something shake me causing me to wake up. When I opened my eyes I saw it was-

"Sasuke?"

I sat up and studied the boy in front of me. He looked a little better than before but his face was flushed. I placed my forehead on Sasukes to check his temperature. His forehead was still hot but not as bad as when he was passed out in the sun.

"Are you okay Sasuke?, I found you laying on the ground."

I place my hand on his forehead to double check his heat. Sasuke gently shrugged my hand away and looked down.

"Im fine..." He said with a sad tone.

I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. He jumped and grabbed my hand.

"Itachi. Please-" I cut him off already knowing what he was afraid of.

"It's okay im not going to do that again. I promise."

He still had fear in his eyes as if waiting for me to activate my sharingan any second.

I let go of his chin to show I was keeping my promise. He calmed down afterwards but he wasn't telling me something.

"Why are you hiding it from me?" I asked him. He looked shocked.

"I... I wanted to be strong like you and sensei... so I trained until I ran out of chakra..."

I poked his forehead and smiled.

"Ow what was that for?" He rubbed the spot on his forehead.

"You're strong in your own way."

Sasuke looked down and eventually covered himself from head to toe and told me to leave. I closed the door behind me and headed to my room.

*Normal P.O.V*

Itachi layed down and drifted off to sleep as Sasuke did the same.

~Time skip~

Sasuke was sitting down in class when started feeling hot. His head started to hurt but not bad where he couldn't stand it. Just enough for him to loose concentration. He raised his hand asking to go to the nurse. Naruto volunteered to walk him in case he passed out on the way.


End file.
